Amour malgré le temps
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Vous voulez un résumé ba allez lire et faites-moi des suggestions ! ^________^


Auteur : Cora

Base : Vous posez encore la question ?

Genre : OOC, Shonen aï, Yaoï

Couple : Surprise !!

  
  


Bonne lecture ^_________^

  


Amour malgré le temps

  


Un jeune homme se promène dans la rue, il est tard mais plus rien ne compte pour lui. La seule personne qui était importante pour lui est dans le coma par sa faute.

-Tu n'es qu'un baka. Dit le Japonais en retenant ses larmes de couler encore.

Flash back

Ce jour là tout allait bien. Journée habituelle, Heero devant son ordinateur, Duo entrain de faire enrager Wufei et Trowa et Quatre en train de se bécoter dans leur coin. Le Japonais se leva et dit d'un ton neutre :

-Mission.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda immédiatement Duo à ses cotés.

-Détruire une base dans le Nord de L'Afrique (1)

-On part quand ? Questionna Trowa en serrant son amour dans ses bras.

-Dans 2 heures, mais seul Duo et moi sommes concernés. Répondit Heero en allant dans sa chambre pour prendre le nécessaire au cas ou.

Duo le suivait du regard et souris d'avantage puisqu'il aurait le grand plaisir d'accompagner son amour de toujours.

  
  


2 Heures plus tard, ils étaient prêts à partir.

-Prenez bien soins de vous. Dit Quatre en option mère poule.

-T'inquiète pas Quat-chan, tu nous connais quand même. Dit l'Américain en souriant comme un véritable gamin.

-C'est bien pour ça que je vous demande d'être prudent. Répondit Quatre en soupirant

-Ca y'est Duo, on y va !! Râla le japonais qui était déjà dans gundam.

-Oui j'arrive. Dit l'Américain maintenant à bord de son appareil.

3 heures plus tard, ils étaient en Afrique. Ils laissèrent leurs gundams dans la grotte qu'ils avaient trouvé et se dirigèrent vers la base sans faire de bruit.

-Comment on entre ? Demanda Duo impatient d'en finir avec cette putain de mission.

-Par ici. Répondit patiemment le Japonais en montrant une porte qui n'était pas verrouillée.

Lentement, ils avancèrent dans la base sans faire de bruit et en déposant plusieurs bombes par-ci par-là. Mais malheureusement pour eux un soldat les repérèrent et sonna l'alerte avant d'être tuer par un couteau lancé avec précision par notre américain national.

-Heero, on doit dégager. Dit Duo en tuant des soldats qui arrivaient de partout.

-Non, il faut que je termine la mission. Répondit le Japonais froidement

-Mais tu va te faire tuer. Dit Duo inquiet

-Je m'en fou, je suis un soldat et mon rôle est d'obéir aux ordres.

-Je ne te laisserai pas mourir alors tu viens avec moi. Dis l'Américain qui commençais en avoir marre de cette mission.

-Non

Duo le prit par le bras et commença à courir le plus vite possible pour sortir de cette base.

//Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, je t'aime trop pour ça//

Ils étaient presque à la sortie mais un soldat qui était derrière eux tira. Duo se retourna pour protéger Heero et reçu la balle en pleine poitrine et s'effondra à terre. Le Japonais sortit de sa torpeur et tua ce soldat qui avait osé s'en prendre à Duo.

-Duo, répond-moi. Dit le soldat parfait en le soulevant pour partir de cette fichue base.

Une fois dehors et beaucoup de distance les séparant de la base, il prit le détonateur et appuya dessus et la base explosa dans un joli feux d'artifice. Il retourna à la grotte, Duo toujours dans ses bras inconscient.

Une fois dans son gundam, Heero contacta les autres et leur dis d'appeler Sally car Duo était gravement blessé. Le natté reprit conscience, il avait mal sa poitrine et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer 

- Hee-chan ?? Appela-t-il d'une voix très faible

-Ne parle pas, je suis là. Répondit le Japonais en lui caressant les cheveux vraiment inquiet de l'état de son camarade.

-J'ai mal, je

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et toussa jusqu'à ce qu'il crache du sang. Heero tout en pilotant, le serra encore plus fort contre lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, on va arriver à la planque et on va te soigner. J'ai prévenu les autres et Sally sera là pour te soigner.

-Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant ? murmura l'américain avec un petit sourire

-Oui je crois que tu as réussi à faire ce que la plupart des autres n'ont pas réussi. Dit le Japonais en continuant de lui caressé les cheveux. 

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Demanda Duo surpris.

-A me décongeler. Tu sais depuis que je te connais, je me rends compte que j'éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour toi. En fait, je t'aime mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des sentiments.

-Heero ?

-Hum! ?

-Je t'aime depuis toujours mais tu semblais si froid, inaccessible, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. C'est vraiment mal fais la vie. Dit duo d'une voix de plus en plus faible

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Heero en sentant le pouls de duo ralentir.

- Je vais bientôt mourir et j'apprends que tu m'aimais aussi et

-C'est faux !!!! Tu ne va pas mourir. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte comme bêtise ? Interrompis le soldat parfait 

-Heero, je sais quand j'ai atteins mes limites et là je les atteintes, c'est fini mais sache que je t'aime et que je t'attendrais même dans la mort je ne cesserai de t'aimer. Dis Duo en tombant dans l'inconscience.

Le wing se posa, le Japonais n'attendit pas plus pour descendre avec l'Américain dans ses bras. Sally était déjà là.

-Pose le Heero. Dit-elle 

Il s'exécuta et posa le natté sur le brancard.

-Reste avec moi Duo, je t'aime tant.

2 heures plus tard Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei attendaient dans la salle d'attente. Tous étaient inquiet pour leur ami 

Sally sortit, elle avait l'air épuisée.

-Alors ? Demanda l'Arabe au bord des larmes.

-Il est dans un coma très profond, je suis désolé. J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu. Répondit-elle 

Ce fut comme si un poignard s'enfonçait dans le cœur du japonais. Duo était dans un coma profond.

-Je peux aller le voir ? Demanda Heero sans aucune émotion mais ses yeux étaient emplis d'inquiétude.

-Oui, vas-y

Heero entra et vit Duo sous des draps blancs.

Il a l'air si paisible se dit-il.

Il tira une chaise et s'assoie à ses côtés, il prend doucement sa main et commence à lui parler.

-On dit que les gens nous entendent quand on leur parle. Duo, ne me laisse pas s'il te plait. Je veux que tu reviennes, qu'on finisse cette guerre ensemble et après on vivra notre vie comme on le voudra mais revient moi. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il pleura pour la première fois de sa vie et aussi il avait peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta et se retourna pour voir Quatre.

-Heero.

-Quatre et sans plus attendre le jeune homme se jeta dans les bras de l'Arabe et y pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il en avait marre de jouer au soldat sans émotions. 

-Heero, il faut rentrer maintenant. Dit Quatre en essuyant les larmes du Japonais.

-Non, je ne veux pas le laisser. Répondit le Japonais en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

-Mais,

-Non Quatre, je veux rester près de lui. S'il te plait laisse-moi ici. Je veux rester près de lui.

-D'accord. Dit Quatre en sortant pour le laisser seul et alla ce réfugier dans les bras de Trowa pour y pleurer et trouver du réconfort.

Fin du flash back

Le jeune homme rentra dans sa maison. Cela fait un an que la guère est finie, plus d'un an que son ange des ténèbres est dans le coma mais le Japonais garde espoir. Le téléphone sonne et il s'empresse d'y répondre.

-Allô 

-C'est Quatre viens vite à l'hôpital 

Et il raccrocha. 

Heero se dépêcha d'aller à l'hôpital, il arrive dans la chambre de l'Américain essoufflé.

-Bonjour Hee-chan

Heero releva la tête en entendant ce surnom et vit Duo qui souriait de toutes ses dents

-Duo ? C'est bien toi ??

-Oui. Qui veux-tu que sois ? Demanda l'Américain 

-Heero lui sauta dans les bras et le serra le plus fort possible.

-Tu m'étouffes 

-Pardonnes-moi mais tu m'as tellement manqué, j'ai eu peur que tu ne reviennes pas

-moi aussi Heero tu m'as manqué et puis je t'ai entendu dans mon sommeil. C'est toi qui m'as fais revenir. I love you forever

-Je t'aime. Dit Heero en l'embrassant tendrement.

  


Devant la porte 4 personnes les regarda en souriant. Ils étaient heureux de les voir ensemble 

  


Fin

  
  


Bye à tous

Cora

  
  


(1) J'avais pas trop d'idée.

  



End file.
